Living in darkness
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Companion piece to Rest in Peace my Angel. What happened to Snapes wife? The reason she died, the night she died. Why are the memories haunting him day by day?


Title: Living in darkness  
  
Author: Eowyn  
  
E-Mail: eowyn_faith@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing:Severus Snape/Other, slight hints on Draco/Hermione Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: character death, angst  
  
Summary: Companion piece to Rest in Peace my Angel. What happened to Snapes wife? The reason she died, the night she died. Why are the memories haunting him day by day?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Save the plot.   
  
Harry Potter is not mine or any of the other characters for that matter. They were invented by the wonderful Mrs. J.K. Rowling; however, the events and ideas are mine.  
  
Thanks: Thanks to Britta for betareading.  
  
Note: I know that they are a bit out of character, but hey, that's what Fanfiction is made of.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
******************  
  
LIVING IN DARKNESS  
  
******************  
  
Severus Snape sat in his office, thinking.   
  
Something he did often lately. Especially since he had caught two students in a way he would have never expected.  
  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were attracted towards eachother, maybe in love. He didn't know. But there was one thing he knew and that was what scared him most. Snape had seen something like this years before and it had ended badly.   
  
He hoped that history wouldn't repeat itself.   
  
Snape knew that Draco would suffer a horrible pain when his father would ever find out that he loved a muggleborn. Lucius Malfoy wouldn't kill his son but he would kill Hermione Granger and that would hurt Draco the most.  
  
Snape knew from experience that being in love was something wonderful. He had been in love once, he had never stopped loving her. She had left him, died in his arms, on a fateful night 15 years ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was like every other day when he returned home.   
  
But something was different today. He couldn't place a finger on what it was. Maybe it was because he had helped the Potters going into hiding. Maybe.  
  
As he opened the door and entered the house he knew what was wrong.   
  
There was blood everywhere on the floor. Her blood. He knew it was hers the second he saw it.  
  
He hurried through the house, finally he spotted her, laying on the floor in the nursery.  
  
"Angelique" he cried and kneeled down next to her and placed her head in his lap.  
  
"Severus" she whispered, to weak to say more then his name.  
  
He was afraid to lose her. She was everything to him. She was the air he breathed, the sun which brighten his day. When she had to go, he would lose everything.  
  
"He was here when I went up to check on Joelle. He was holding her in his arms. I had left my wand downstairs" she told him.  
  
Angelique was nearly out of breath but she had to tell him, she needed to tell him what happened to their daughter before she died. She knew she would. Many curses had hit her, at the end she nearly begged for mercy. Mercy for her child.   
  
"It's ok. You couldn't have known that he would come" gently he stroke her deep auburn hair, something she had inherited from her father.  
  
Severus knew whom she meant with he, the Dark Lord, Voldemort. The same wizard who wanted to kill the Potters. But he came to his house first. Voldemort nearly killed his wife and harmed his daughter.  
  
Severus Snape didn't know why Voldemort had done it.  
  
"He threw curses, many curses, the unforgivable curses at me. I tried to fight them off. At first I succeeded. Later they started to beat me, the Deatheaters, they were everywhere. All the time he stood near the crib, holding Joelle. Even if I have had my wand, I couldn't have done anything. I would have harmed her."  
  
"You did the right thing."  
  
"He took our daughter with him. He said you needed to be punished for betraying him, his trust. You betrayed him by helping the wrong side, by marrying me, the daughter of an enemy. He said he would kill all muggle-born and muggle-lovers and that I was the first one to die. Taking her with him into an unknown destiny would hurt you, not knowing if she would be still alive or dead, day by day."  
  
"We will find her. We will live happily ever after, like nothing had happened, like this night never happened. You will see, tomorrow will be a bright new day, everything will be alright again, we three will be together again" he said but deep down he knew that this was nearly impossible.   
  
Severus Snape knew that his wife was going to die but he couldn't accept it. She had to live. He needed her more than life itself.  
  
"Severus. I love you. Never forget it" Angelique said.  
  
"I know. I love you too. But this is no time to say goodbye" he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I feel it is time for me to go. The angels are calling my name" she whispered.  
  
"Don't give up my angel" Snape begged.  
  
"I love you. Severus, promise me something. Promise me that you will go on with your life. That you will marry a nice lady, that you don't give up teaching in Hogwarts, that you have a little army of children and that you never forget me. Promise that to me", now her voice sounded normal again. It sound as if Angelique was not a woman who was more dead than alive.   
  
"I can't."   
  
"My time is over. Please promise it to me" she begged.  
  
Severus didn't knew what to say or do. He loved her, he couldn't love anyone else ever again. The love he felt for his wife was unique.  
  
But Angelique was a dying woman, he had to make her last living moments happy moments. He had to tell her a lie, that he would move on after her life.  
  
"I promise it. Angel, I love you since the day I have first seen you and I wont stop loving you before I make my last breath. You are my whole world and it is hard for me to let you go, to go on with my life without you. I love you more than my life." he said, now his voice was a whisper too.  
  
He stopped speaking when he realized that she wasn't breathing anymore.   
  
Angelique Albertine McGonagall-Snape was dead.   
  
She died with a smile on her face and the last thing she saw was her husband and the last thing she heard was his voice.  
  
Tears ran down his cheeks. His former black robe was now bloodstained, it was her blood. The only thing he had left of her.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Pain was the only thing that reached into his soul and shook him. It was the only reminder that he could feel anything. Sometimes it was like she had never been in his life, sometimes he felt like living in darkness, waiting for a light to save him.  
  
Angelique had been his lighthouse in the dark world. She had saved him. He had been a Deatheater, but she had shown him the way to a happy life. The time he had with her had been the most wonderful in his life, he cherished the memories in his heart.  
  
Snape was still looking for his daughter. Joelle was presumed dead but he knew, no, he felt that she was alive. A father always knew.  
  
And for his students, Hermione and Draco, he hoped that Hermione was able to save Draco the same way Angelique had saved him. But he hoped and prayed for them that their story would end with a happily ever after.   
  
THE END 


End file.
